


Everyone Knows the Color of Love is Red

by DamsInDistress



Series: F1 Cupids [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hulkrez, M/M, Post-Le Mans, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk has something planned for Checo. The Ferrari boys are more than glad to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is it really that big?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [F1_rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/gifts).



When Hulk walked into the drivers meeting in Austria with Checo in tow, he was met with a round of applause from the other drivers with Jenson and Dan doing bowing motions saying 'we're not worthy' a couple of times before settling into their seats. Checo was just beaming with pride at how well Hulk had done during his Le Mans stint. He remembers telling Hulk to come back to him in one piece before he left for Le Mans only to have him return as a champion with Hulk joking about him now having a legit trophy boyfriend. 

They sat down with Sebastian beside Hulk and Esteban beside Checo. They were talking in their respective mother tongues. Hulk was talking to Seb in German and they were stealing glances at the two Mexicans on their left who were conversing in Spanish. "Is his trophy really that big?" Esteban asks while he wags his eyebrows at Checo and the older Mexican just rolled his eyes at the younger one. People think that Esteban is so innocent with his baby-face and eyebrows but those close to him know that he can be a cheeky little shit if given the chance. "Shut up Guti! And yes, the trophy is really big now shush!" Checo says before he ignores the snickers from his seat mate. 

"You sure you have everything for tonight?" Sebastian asks Hulk while the other Nico, who was sat in front of them and has turned to face them looks at his two compatriots. "Yeah, I'm good. Have you got everything ready?" Hulk asks Sebastian. "Yeah, 7 right? And you really want everyone there?" Hulk nods at Sebastian's question. "Alright then. I'll pass it on to Jense and Wurzi." Hulk smiled at Seb and thanked him while the other Nico gave him a thumbs up before facing forward and slings his arm behind Lewis by his side. 

When the FIA officials have finished talking to the drivers, Jenson, Sebastian and Alex Wurz stood in front of the rest of the drivers for an impromptu GPDA meeting. "Don't worry guys this won't take long. This isn't even a real meeting." Wurzi says to the group as he can see that some of them were itching to return to their garage or motorhome to get work underway. "Yeah, as Wurzi was saying this isn't a meeting. But we will have one later tonight. We think its about time we bring back the GPDA dinner." Sebastian adds with a smile. "And don't worry about the food guys. Seb assures us that the restaurant he recommended is the best. And the best part is that he's paying for dinner." Jokes Jenson as Seb shoved him. 

In the Ferrari motorhome, Sebastian and Jean-Eric were sitting and chatting with one another, Seb telling stories at how fast Emily is growing and how excited he is for the new addition to their family while Jev was telling stories about the other then-F1 drivers that he's joined in Formula E. While the two were conversing with one another, Kimi walked in to join them with Esteban walking behind him who was holding a Magnum and munching on it. "Ice cream is bad for you Este." Seb teases the youngest of them who responds by sticking his tongue out to the German and taking a big bite out of the Magnum. "That's his second one for today." Kimi pipes in as he sits down next to Seb with a sigh. "Its your fault for leaving your stash in the team fridge and now they're mine" Esteban says as he sits on a stool and spins around in it. "Anyways, so Hulk has planned everything for tonight. Checo thinks its just a GPDA dinner and I guess the others as well." Jev and Kimi nod in acknowledgment to what Seb has said. "You know, they're the second couple we've set up. Dan and Dany still owes us." Kimi says and Jev scoffs by his side. "Please, Dan texted me the other night saying that he tried to set up Max and Carlos only to find out that they've been together for some time now." Esteban laughed from where he was still spinning on his stool and let out a long 'faaaaaaaaail' before giggling some more and moving on to his third stick of Magnum. Sebastian stands up from his seat and goes over to Esteban and stops his spinning before plucking the ice cream out of his hands and gives it to Kimi who eats it in one bite, "That's too much sugar for you for one day Este." Esteban pouts and resumes his spinning but at a much slower pace.


	2. To Hulkie and Checo!

It was around 6 when Checo finished his shower, he was alone in his and Hulk's shared room. Hulk having to stay behind at the track to run over a few more data and get the maximum out of the car for the rest of the weekend. Once he was dressed and ready to go he messaged Hulk to ask where he was. He got a reply from Hulk that he'll just follow them to the restaurant and to go ahead without him. Checo sighed when he read Hulks text when someone banged on his door. He opened it to see it was Esteban already dressed and ready to go. "I have come to take you to the restaurant." Esteban declares and Checo just looks at him with an amused face. "You're such a dork Guti. And why would I go with you anyways?" Esteban scoffs at the comment before answering. "Ah but this dork has a really nice car for the weekend." Esteban says as he brandishes the key to his Ferrari. Checo rolls his eyes before shrugging and closing the door to his room and following Esteban. 

Hulk was typing a text to Checo telling him that he'll be late and that he'll just catch up with them once he's finished. But the truth was that he was already at the restaurant with Sebastian and the other Nico. After the drivers meeting, Jenson had sent out a text to the rest of the grid, excluding Checo, that they've moved up the time for the meeting. Esteban volunteered to distract Checo long enough for them to setup Hulk's plan. Once the rest of the grid got to the restaurant, excluding the two Mexicans, Hulk and Seb stood in front of the other drivers getting ready to announce what will happen. It wasn't really a secret amongst the drivers who was dating who. They all shared an obligation with one another that despite their differences on track it is the same 19 other people that completely understands them, they were a brotherhood, and when one of them is in, need they know that they can count on the others. 

"Okay everyone, I have an announcement to make." Sebastian begins and the rest of the room shushes down. "Alright then. So this isn't really a GPDA meeting. But its still pretty important and we're really glad that you all showed up." The rest of the drivers gave them a nod in approval. "But where is Checo and Guti? They're the only ones not here." pipes in Fernando. Seb gives Hulk a smirk and moves to the center when Seb moved to the side. "About that, yeah. Hi guys, uhm, this is actually all my fault but don't worry I'm picking up the tab tonight so go ahead and order whatever you guys want. Anyways, the reason that Checo and Guti aren't here yet is because I've asked Guti to distract Checo so that we can finish up here. You see, I plan on proposing to Checo tonight and I need all of your help to make that possible." Hulk finishes his speech with an awkward smile. 

The rest of the drivers cheered at Hulk's announcement and sent him congratulations and good lucks. "So how can we help man?" It was Lewis who asked. Hulk gives them a shaky laugh "Well first you guys need to keep it quiet until the time is right. And second just relax guys, me and Seb got it covered." By his side, Seb gives Hulk and the group his cheesiest two thumbs up. 

A few moments later Seb's phone buzzed when he got a message from Esteban saying that they were near the restaurant. He turned to the group to let them know. "Alright guys, they're on their way and so Hulkie needs to disappear for a bit since Checo thinks that he's gonna be late. The rest of you guys just act natural." Hulk makes a quick exit and waits for the right time to appear. Seb takes his seat beside Kimi and turns to ask the Finn "You think he'll say yes?" Kimi nods in approval before saying "Of course. We helped him set it up and when have we failed at setting people up?" Sebastian nods in agreement. "You think they'll let us plan their wedding?" 

Esteban was parking his car in front of the restaurant, he'd taken the longest route going to the restaurant. He managed to send Seb a text saying they were near when they run into a red light. He hoped that they've finished setting up and that Hulk has hidden himself by the time they get there. "Looks like everyone's here." Esteban says as he turns of the engine and unlocks the doors. "Hulk says he'll be late. Still at the track." Checo says as he notices that Hulk's car wasn't there yet. The restaurant wasn't that big and it gave off a cozy vibe and Checo smiled at how at home he felt just by looking at the place. "How did Seb find this place?" He asks Esteban who gave him an amused look. "Seb made a lot of trips to Austria during his time at Red Bull. He's practically the last person you'd expect to get lost here." Esteban explains as they enter the restaurant. They were greeted by Alex Wurz and pulled into a hug by Jenson. Esteban led him to where Kimi and Jean-Eric were already sat, seeing as they've saved them seats. 

When the appetizers were already being served and Hulk still hasn't showed up, Checo sent him a message asking him where he was. He was already around 30 minutes late and he was getting worried as the minutes go by. It was 10 minutes later when they all heard what sounds like a guitar playing at the back of the restaurant. Checo's phone buzzed telling him that he got a message from Hulk telling him to turn around. When he turns around Hulk was standing there smiling at him, all dressed up for someone who was just going to a dinner with his friends and co-workers. Hulk makes his way towards Checo, and as if some force made him do it, he stood up from his chair and wanted to reach out to his boyfriend. Hulk pulled out his phone and he hit send and all of a sudden everyone's phone buzzed letting them know that they've received a message. 

When they've all had the chance to open the message, Hulk began to read out what he's sent. "Sergio Perez Mendoza, when I first met you I wasn't sure if we would ever get along with how different we are. I first got to know you better when Esteban decided to drag you around with him when he was still my teammate at Sauber. I realized that it's okay that we were different and that that doesn't mean that we won't end up liking each other because of our differences. So we became friends and then we became teammates and that's when I knew that my life would change forever. I knew that we were going to get along but I never imagined that I would fall in love with you and that by some chance that you'd love me back. And if it wasn't for Esteban, Nico and Sebastian then we'd probably just be clueless idiots waisting our time pinning for each other. You're my best friend, my boyfriend and my soulmate. And you know that I mean it when I say that because I'm not really the romantic type, but I try. I'll try anything for you and to keep you and make you happy. Checo, you are a lot of things to me and now I ask for you to be one more thing." Hulk goes down on one knee and pulls out a ring from his pocket and takes a deep breath. "Sergio Perez Mendoza, will you be my husband?" 

Checo was speechless and stunned. He let all of Hulk's words sink in before he nodded yes. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you." Checo pulls Hulk from where he was kneeling to kiss him and Hulk was able to place the wring in his finger. They received a round of applause from the other drivers who they honestly completely forgot were there. "Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that to everyone." Checo says in disbelief as everyone laughs at his declaration. "And you sent that to everyone too?" He adds. Seb piped in from where he was standing beside Jenson and Wurzi, "Actually that was me who sent the others a message." Checo turns to look at Seb. "What did you send them?" Daniel spoke up while he waves his phone around. "He just sent us an invitation to your wedding." Everyone laughs at how Hulk and Checo blush and Seb beams at them from his spot. "As if we'll let anyone else plan your wedding, Hulkie! But I'm sure Dan and Jenson can take care of your stag party." Dan and Jenson whoop at what Seb said. 

Once the newly engaged couple have taken their seats, Checo showing Guti his ring and claiming that he better be one of the groomsmen, Hulk asking for Jean-Eric to order the most expensive of champagne for everyone and for the rest of the food to be served. It was one of the rare occasions that they all felt like they were all connected by more than just the sport they all love, they felt like a family and at the end of the day they all want each other to be happy. When the champagne arrived, Kimi stood up and got everyone's attention and raised his glass. "To Nico and Sergio, I speak for everyone that we all wish you guys the best and that this is only just the beginning to the rest of your lives. To Hulkie and Checo!" And they all raise their glass for the two people who found love and each other through sharing their love for racing.


End file.
